


Fine Dining

by eat_sleep_manatee



Series: Fine Dining - a series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Food Kink, Food Porn, Other, Sexual Fantasy, The Sexiest Thing You’ll Ever Read (probably), ”Poetry” (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/pseuds/eat_sleep_manatee
Summary: Everyone knows that herb-crusted capon is one of Arthur's favorite foods... but not everyone knows why that is...
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Chicken
Series: Fine Dining - a series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154525
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> for jagoda
> 
> for all the discord peeps
> 
> for everyone who really needed arthur x chicken in their lives

Everyone knows that herb-crusted capon is one of Arthur's favorite foods.

He'd loved the dish for as long as he could remember — the saltiness of the skin and the savory flavor of the meat; the way the juices would drip down his face with every bite; the way it left him feeling full and warm and satisfied every time. There was just nothing that could compare.

But recently, Arthur had found a new way to enjoy his most beloved dish.

The idea had come to him in a stroke of genius. As he'd examined the naked bird in Guinevere's kitchen, it occured to him that for all he'd eaten his fair share of the delicious meal, Arthur had never actually seen the food assembled; never been witness to its natural glory. Staring at the chicken now, he could openly admire the pale fleshy breasts, the smooth legs, the cavernous temptation between its spread thighs... the sight was simply divine, and Arthur licked his lips.

He knew that like this, it would be too cold, too clammy; lacking the heat and pliancy of a full-cooked roast. But just the thought of what it would be like once it was good and ready; wet with the juices of thorough preparation, the application of sweet, slick butter and pungent herbs... 

Of course it was right at this moment - as Arthur imagined the way that steamy hole would look with rivulets of its own tasty fluids running down golden, luscious skin; waiting to be gathered up by his eager, lapping tongue; fingers spreading the tender meat wide open; its warmth dripping over his lips and chin; the tangy burst within his mouth; oh, and the way his hunger would pique — that pleasant ache in his lower abdomen growing and growing, a throbbing need he couldn't wait any longer to relieve...

Well of course it would be right at this moment that Merlin walked in.


End file.
